Rain, rain, go away
by gamefreak1
Summary: *shounen ai and spoilers* a short one shot, it's christmas and Aizu (Eyes) is alone, what'll Ayumu do about it? Spiral


I don't own Spiral. so dun sue me.  
Watch out for shounen ai.  
spoilers from ep 12.  
Aizu (spelling in japanese)=Eyes ---- IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked down the streets of Japan, the sound of pouring rain echoed in his ears as he watched all the happy people pass him. It was Christmas eve, and he was pretty much alone... Not that he'll admit it. He would never admit he was lonely.  
  
He was slowly sinking into deep depression ever since that day, and now, it was getting worser. He blue eyes scanned his surroundings, shops lined the street, but not a person in sight. They were probably celebrating Christmas at home with family and friends.  
  
He sighed and continued to walk alone in the cold rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AYUMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Madoka screamed, "It's Christmas Eve!!!! Roast beef!!!! Make me some roast beef!! Please?"  
  
"WHAT!!??" Ayumu opened the fridge and peeked inside, he sighed and walked to the door, "Alraight, I'll go get the ingredients."  
  
"Thank-you!! Oh, Ayumu? Can I listen to your Aizu Rutherford CD?"  
  
"Sure, I don't care." Ayumu slipped on his shoes, grabbed an umbralla and walked out of the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He no longer cared where he was going, his soft, silky locks of pale hair blocked his eyes. He felt like he was going to cry but the tears just didn't, no, couldn't come out. He was now soaking wet, from his hair to the end of his black pants. But his eyes were tearless.   
  
His thoughts ran back to that faithful day, when he and Kanone went their own ways. ' "If you want to cry, don't keep it inside... just cry. If you keep inside for too long... Your heart become nutrual, and your heart won't be able to feel anything." '  
Kanone had once said that to him. He wondered if it had happened to him, not being able to feel emotions... Being sad on the inside and not being able to show it on the outside...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayumu walked down the empty street with a bag of groceries wondering where his stupid brother was now when he spotted a black figure with pale whitish purple hair walking in the distance. His eyes went wide when he realized who it was. The beautiful boy was just standing there, letting the rain soak him, letting the rain become one with his beauty.   
  
Ayumu slowly turned pinkish, he shook the blush off and walked towards Aizu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aizu stared the dark sky, when a familier deep voice pulled him out of his trace.  
  
"You know, you can catch a fever like this." Ayumu said amused, "I thought that you out of all people would know that."  
  
Aizu turned and met Ayumu's brown eyes, Ayumu smiled slightly and handed the umbralla to Aizu, "Here, you can take it." Then Ayumu started walking off.  
  
Aizu stared at the handle of the dark purple umbralla and frowned, he ran up to Ayumu, "I don't need it." He pushed the umbralla into Ayumu's hands, brushing them in the process. Ayumu froze and looked at Aizu and grabbed his hands.  
  
"What-" Aizu started with a glare.  
  
"You're freezing cold." Ayumu simply stated, "Come with me, I... I don't want you to get sick..."  
  
"Why would you care!?' Aizu ripped his hands out of Ayumu's grip, suddenly, his eyes soften, "Just... Just go... Go home, it's Christmas Eve, I'm sure Madoka-san's waiting for you..." Aizu did something very shocking, he smiled... well... slightly... "Go home, ok? Don't worry about me. Christmas is a time to forget your worries and be... happy."  
  
Aizu turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Ayumu dropped his umbralla and his bag and wrapped his arms around Aizu.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Aizu tried to shake Ayumu off but failed, "Let go of me!"  
  
"I'm not going to let go unless you come with me." Ayumu grinned, "It's ok, really, you can come over, Madoka won't mind."  
  
Aizu stopped struggling, "But... Why? Why would you want to help me? I did threaten you, I tried to kill you... Why are you helping me?"   
  
"You're lonely... Like you said, this is a day to be happy. And..." If Aizu didn't have his back against Ayumu, he would've caught Ayumu with a bright red face. "And... I... Ilikeyou!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said... I... I like you!" Ayumu closed his eyes, ready for rejection. But Aizu didn't even move.   
  
"But... Why? I was cruel to you..." Aizu felt something wet slide down his eyes, for the first time, he was crying.  
  
"I just do." They stood there for awhile, letting the rain wash over them.  
  
Ayumu turned Aizu over, and wiped off Aizu's tears. Aizu slowly looked up, his blue eyes meet Ayumu's warm brown ones.  
  
"I love you, just because I do." Ayumu smiled and kissed Aizu. It wasn't as Ayumu expected... Aizu's lips were soft and sweet with a taste of honey dew melons (-^-^-). Ayumu's right hand wondered over onto Aizu's waist and his left stroking his soft white hair. Finally Ayumu pulled away and smiled, "So, what do you say?"  
  
Aizu lowerd his head, he touch his lips. After awhile, he slowly lifted his head, his time, he was smiling, "Sure..."  
  
Ayumu picked up this umbralla and the groceries and placed an arm on Aizu's waist and they walked towards Ayumu's place.  
  
"I love you... Ayumu..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
